Love is Blind
by Sweet Inspiration
Summary: Mona sets Tony and Angela up on a blind date...with each other!
1. The Setup

**The Setup**

"Why can't Mom and Tony just get together, it's been over two years," Jonathan said with a sigh.

"Yeah, we gotta get 'em together somehow," Samantha said with a mischievous grin.

"Well, that's my specialty," Mona said with a wink to the two kids. She was baby-sitting, of course Mona wasn't your average baby-sitter, she was usually the one that needed to be watched.

"Ooh! What did you have in mind, Mona?" Samantha said inquisitively, excitement shining in her eyes.

"You just leave that to me, I'll take care of everything!" Mona said excitedly.

"Aww, come on Grandma, tell us, tell us!" Jonathan pleaded.

"It's pretty simple actually, I'll set them up on a blind date!"

"That's it? No plan B?" Samantha said.

"Oh, what do you know? It'll work," Mona said reassuringly.

"Yeah, Grandma's schemes always work!" Jonathan said enthusiastically.

Samantha was skeptical, "Except for that time when-"

"Samantha!" Mona cut her off. "Just trust me on this."

"All right, but you know Dad isn't exactly going to jump at the chance to go out on a blind date," Samantha said.

"Neither is Angela," Mona said with a sigh.

"And how are you going to do it without them figuring out that they will be going out with the other?" Jonathan brought up.

"I still have to work out some of the kinks, but this is going to work, it has to! You kids go outside and play, I'll try to figure this out."

Jonathan and Samantha ran outside and Mona sat on the couch in the living room trying to figure out how she was going to pull this thing off.

Tony came in and smiled, "Hey, Mone, how's my favorite red head?"

"Fine!" She smiled up at him sweetly, "And as your favorite red head, I can ask you to do something for me, right?"

"Anything, Mona, you name it!"

"Actually, it would benefit you more than me," she was quiet for a moment.

"Yea, and what is this favor that would benefit me more than you?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Well, now, keep an open mind about it, will you?"

"Yes, Mona, what is it?" Tony was getting frustrated.

"You see, I kind of promised one of my, uh, friends, at the office that you would go out with her."

"Hey-oh-oh-hey, you mean on a blind date?"

"Well, not exactly, she knows what you look like, she saw your picture, on, uh, the calendar," Mona nodded.

"Mona, it's August, I'm Mr. February, remember?"

"Oh, oh, yeah, I know, but Angela and I keep February up all year so we can look at our favorite, studly housekeeper!" Mona winked.

"Well, hey, when you got it, you got it!" Tony flexed his bicep.

Mona laughed, "So that means you'll go?"

"What? No, Mona, I'm sorry but I hate blind dates."

"Come on Tony, do it for me. And she is really looking forward to it; she practically fell in love with your picture. Besides, she's beautiful, and she's smart, and, um, she's got a great personality."

"Hey oh, I'm definitely not going now, great personality, that's the kiss of death!"

"Okay I admit I lied on that one, she's boring and dull and!"

"Harty har har. Mona look, I love ya, but I really don't want to, I was going to spend some time with Sam and Jonathan this weekend."

Samantha and Jonathan came through the kitchen door, "Sorry Dad, we're all booked up," Samantha said before she and Jonathan climbed the stairs to their rooms.

"See, Tony, they're busy, and it's just a couple hours on a Friday night." Mona pouted.

"Ahhh, come on Mona, what is that face? What is that face?" He stuck out his lower lip, imitating Mona. "Well, all right, I'll do it, but only as a favor to you Mona."

"You won't regret it, Tony!"

"Oh, and by the way, does this friend have a name?"

"Oh, yeah, it's, it's uh, Mary Beth, um, Jones."

"Mary Beth Jones, huh? I knew a girl named Mary Beth once, she didn't have any personality either," Tony stared off into space with a "come hither" look on his face.

Mona hugged him, bringing him out of his daydream, "Thank you, Tony."

"Welcome," he said as he leaned back into the sofa, returning to his dreamy state.

Later that night, Tony was in the kitchen fixing dinner, when Mona stuck her head in the door, "Hey Tony, is Angela home yet?"

"Yea, she's in her office working on some new account she landed to day, boy is she in a good mood," he narrowed his eyes, "don't spoil it."

"Of course not Tony," Mona smiled innocently.

Tony smiled back, "You stayin' for dinner?"

"Yep, set an extra place at the table!" Mona said before leaving the room.

A few moments later she was knocking on the door to Angela's office. "Come in!" Angela said.

"Hi Angela, dear, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was wonderful Mother! I got that big fabric softener account!"

"I heard. That's wonderful dear!"

"Yes it is. Did you need something?"

"Well, Angela, I was wondering if, uh, well, if you would do me a favor."

"What favor?"

"Well, one of my, uh, professors found out that you were my daughter, and he really wants to go out with you. Uh, he's heard of you and he loves all of your commercials, he said that, he said that it would be an honor to meet you. And he wants to take you out to dinner Friday night."

"Really? Well, that would be nice!"

"What? Angela what's wrong with you, you don't even know his name!"

"I'm in a generous mood. What is his name?"

"His name? Oh, it's," she paused, "John Smith."

"John Smith?" Angela questioned.

"Yeah," Mona nodded.

"John Smith?" She repeated.

"Thank you dear!" Mona said before flouncing out of the room, "That was easier than I thought it would be!" She said under her breath.

"John Smith?" Angela said again before she shrugged and returned to her work


	2. The Date

**The Date**

Angela and Tony were getting ready. Mona sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine, and thanking her lucky stars that she had been able to make this work out. It hadn't been easy keeping Tony and Angela from finding out that they had a date with each other, no thanks to Samantha and Jonathan.

Tony came downstairs, "Hey Mona."

"Hi Tony. Hey, you look terrific!" Mona commented.

"Thanks. Where are the kids?"

"Samantha is doing her homework and Jonathan is feeding Wilbur."

"Samantha doing her homework on a Friday night?"

"Well, that's what she said, but she's talking to Marcie."

"Yea, I figured. Well, I better go, I'm gonna be late. Bye Mone."

"Bye. Have fun Tony!"

"I'll try," he said before walking out the door.

Mona smiled to herself. She had a feeling that he was going to have a very good time.

Angela came into the living room a few moments later. "You look wonderful, Angela."

"Thank you, Mother," she smiled.

"I can't believe you are seriously going to do this. You, Angela!"

"Oh come on Mother, don't be so uptight! Besides it could be fun!"

"I thought I was supposed to be saying those things to you," Mona teased.

"Me too. Anyhow, I have to go."

"Bye Angela. Have a nice time."

"Bye. Oh, are you staying with the kids? Where's Tony?"

"He has a date," Mona said simply.

"Oh." Angela's face fell. "Well, goodnight Mother."

"Goodnight dear."

Angela walked out the door and Mona yawned and leaned back into the couch.

Angela came into the charming, Italian restaurant, a maitre'd came up to her immediately. "Good evening, madam. May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm meeting someone here, John Smith."

The man searched a couple pages of the reservation book he was holding. "No, I don't see it. It's under another name, perhaps?"

"Oh. Maybe it's under Mona Robinson."

He glanced down again. "Oh yes, here it is. Right this way. The gentleman has already arrived." He led her to a table in the back. "Here you are," he said, moving out of the way.

Tony looked up and his eyes met with Angela's, "Angela?!" He said in surprise.

"Tony?!"

She turned to the maitre'd, "Are you sure this is right?"

"You did ask for the reservation under the name, Mona Robinson, yes?"

"Well, yes, but I-"

"Hey-oh, wait a minute Angela. You say that Mona sent you here?" Tony interrupted.

"That's right, to go on a date with one of her professors."

"And she sent me on a date with one of her friends out at your agency."

"Who?"

"Mary Beth Jones."

"There is no Mary Beth Jones that works at the agency."

"That's what I thought. Well, why don't ya have a seat, we might as well eat while we're here, Mona's payin'," Tony grinned.

Angela sat down and the maitre'd took their orders. After he walked off, Angela said, "Tony we don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Huh? Why wouldn't I want to? Hey Angela, what's wrong with having dinner with your best friend, who just happens to be your employer? And it's been almost three years, it's about time we had a real date," He gave her a charming smile.

"You're right. But, I still think we have to get Mother back."

"What did ya have in mind boss?"

"We'll get home late and when we do, we go on and on about our dates. The dates that she told us we had."

"Oh, I see. So, I'll act like I been out with Mary Beth and you with, uh, who?"

"John Smith."

"John Smith?" Tony crinkled up his nose.

"Yea."

"Anyways, that's a good plan Angela, that's what we'll do. Hey you want some wine?"

After dinner, Tony said, "Hey Angela, the fall carnival is in town, wanna go?"

"Sure," Angela said.

"It closes in an hour, so we better get goin'," Tony said excitedly.

Angela had to laugh at how excited he was, but his enthusiasm was contagious. "Let's move it, let's hit it, let's do it!" Angela borrowed one of Tony's most famous sayings.

Tony smiled and grabbed her hand, "Come on."

Soon they were sitting on the Ferris wheel, staring up at the night sky. Tony was saying something about the constellations, but Angela was mesmerized by Tony's deep brown eyes.

Tony was quiet for a minute then he looked at Angela and said kind of shyly, "Hey, uh, Angela, I don't know if I told ya, but you, uh, you look really beautiful tonight."

Angela blushed, "Why, thank you, Tony."

"Don't mention it." He grinned, and then looked away.

The ride ended too soon and the carnival closed. Tony and Angela went home, at the door Angela turned to him, "Tony, I had a really good time tonight."

"Yea, me too. We really should thank Mona," he smiled.

Then they replied in unison, "Nah." They laughed.

"Hey Angela, I know that you're just my boss and everything, but, um, maybe we can do this again sometime?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd like that Tony."

Then Tony gave her a long, tender kiss. "We should go inside," Angela whispered.

"Yea. But we can't go in at the same time. You go ahead I'll come in after a few minutes."

Angela smiled before going inside and closing the door behind her.


	3. Mary Beth and John

**Mary Beth and John**

Angela got inside the door and hung up her coat. "Oh hi Mother, what are you still doing up?" she said with a smile.

"Well, I wanted to see how your date went!" Mona replied excitedly.

"Oh, it was wonderful!" Angela said with a happy sigh.

"I knew it would work out!" When she noticed that Tony wasn't present, she said, "Wait a minute, where's Tony?"

"Tony? I thought he had a date. Why would he be with me?" Angela acted confused.

Mona's forehead crinkled into a frown.

"Anyway, I should thank you Mother! John was wonderful, handsome, intelligent, funny, oh, I had such a wonderful time!" Angela smiled and tried not to laugh at the look on her mother's face.

"John?!" Mona said.

"That's right. Who else?" Angela shrugged.

Tony came in the door, "Hey, what are you guys still doing up, it's almost one o'clock, you didn't have to wait up for me!" Tony smiled.

"Tony where have you been?"

"On my date, of course! Hey Mona, thank you so much, Mary Beth was b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l." He smiled.

"What?" Mona collapsed on the couch in a state of confusion.

"That spells beautiful, Mother," Angela said.

"I know what it spells Angela," Mona snapped. "So let me get this straight, you two didn't have dinner together?"

"Huh?" Tony asked. "Mona, why would we have dinner together?"

"Didn't you even see each other at the restaurant?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Sorry, I was too focused on Mary Beth," Tony chuckled.

"Mary Beth, Jones?" Mona asked.

"Yea, Mary Beth Jones. Mona, are you feelin' okay?"

"I don't think so, I'm going to go home and go to bed," Mona said softly before walking out the door. As soon as it closed, Tony and Angela high-fived and they laughed. "All right! Chalk one more up to Tony and Angela, partners in crime!" Tony and Angela laughed again.

"Well," Tony said when they calmed down.

"Well," Angela repeated.

"I guess we should head up to bed, it's late," Tony said after a long moment of silence.

"Yes, I guess so."

"You know something, I'm really not tired."

"Me neither."

Tony sat down on the couch and motioned for Angela to join him. She sat down close to him, he flipped through the channels, 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' was on. They settled back into the couch and Tony put his arm around Angela, and she snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight Mary Beth," Tony whispered.

"Goodnight John," Angela said with a small smile. Soon the two drifted off to sleep.

the end

A/N: I wish this story wasn't over, i had so much fun with it, i hope that you guys enjoyed it too! Thanks to all of my reviewers!


End file.
